


Mindless

by Sphenimersus



Series: Notecard Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Hell, Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastair changes his question after 20 years of Dean being in Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> So the warning and tags are like this. At first it's rape/non-con, but eventually Dean's "consent" is given. It's more forced out of him though hence the dub-con.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is purely my imagination using characters that do not belong to me.

Dean screams and screams until his vocal chords stop working. Of course it doesn't actually stops working, but he's tired. He doesn't want the pain of being cut through. Killed but not actually killed. Pain from the previous torture still remaining. A repetition of such agony and torture. After twenty years, Alastair asks, "Boy, wanna be my bitch?"

Dean somehow manages to spit out "Fuck you" at the demon.

Alastair sighs and take out his sexual organ, shoving it up Dean's anus without any sort of preperation.

All the while, Dean cries out at the burning pain. He wasn't aware that he could still feel worse pain than before, but he does. His sobs fill his ears until his assailant speaks.

The demon rumbles, "I'm gonna ask this question until you agree. Either way, you'll be my bitch. I won't give you any sort of prep unless you agree. This'll happen after every session from now on. Also, you'll get off the rack as soon as you say yes."

Dean tugs painfully at his restraints only to be give more anguish. He lasts for another ten years before he says "yes." He allows Alastair to take him while off the rack. What he hates the most is that he actually takes a bit of pleasure from the act. Like now, he's whimpering while Alastair pounds in to him. He's begging to be allowed to come. Finally, finally, after hours of being fucked thoroughly, Alastair says, "Come bitch. Come while taking my dick up your ass."

Dean gasps at the pleasure and pain of his orgasm. He spasms and involuntarily clenches his hole around Alastair. He feels whatever it is that demons ejaculates being shot up inside him. He falls down onto the table he was being pounded against.

Alastair simply tidies himself up and leaves their private fucking room. He tells Dean, "Clean the room and you'll have your next job soon."


End file.
